


A kaleidoscope of scars

by Melime



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Body Modification, Gen, Minor Violence, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He took pride in her beauty, so she would twist it to her own liking, and far away from his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kaleidoscope of scars

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Um caleidoscópio de cicatrizes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698605) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the five wives appreciation week (check http://fivewivesweek.tumblr.com/). Deals with Angharad's self-harm as a form of rebellion, so if this may distress you, please don't read.

They didn’t have access to sharp objects, so Angharad had to be creative. She was always creative, and her form of reacting to their situation was just another example of this. The first time she cut, she was beaten until she couldn’t walk for two days. That fool thought this would keep her from doing it again, as if with something as ordinary as pain he could keep her from doing anything.

It was her form of rebellion, her way to reclaim what little body autonomy she could. He took pride in her beauty, so she would twist it to her own liking, and far away from his. He was the one to blame for her idea, if he hadn’t spent so long praising her _perfect_ body, her _perfect_ skin, she would never have thought of doing such a thing. But he did, so she was doing this.

It was a form of art, much more than a way to hurt herself. Angharad didn’t mind the pain, she had suffered much worse, but it wasn’t the point. Her body had been taken away from her, stored away in a vault as if she was a prized doll, and she had yet to find a way to escape. But even trapped like this, changing her body was a way for her to fight.

In just a few months, she went from having clear, smooth skin, to being covered in a kaleidoscope of scars. She liked it this way, she would destroy that pretty face that he loved, she would turn it into a raw, fierce beauty she could admire.

They were not things, and their bodies were their own to do as they pleased, she would not accept a world that told them otherwise. And since they had no weapons, Angharad had to be creative. It was a good thing she was.


End file.
